


Reluctant Heroes

by 0Sora0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Sora0/pseuds/0Sora0
Summary: We never got to see what Levi was thinking when he had to make that choice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> Back with a feelsy fic! Hope you enjoy!

**_'Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision'_ **

. . .

**_'And thus, I will die in the front line, not ever knowing, what's in the basement'_ **

**_'The reason that I was able to make it this far was because I believed that the day would come. . .that someday. . .I'd get those answers I've been looking for. There were so many times where I thought death would be so much easier. . .But I couldn't get the thought of my father's dream out of my head.'_ **

. . .

**_'You have fought well, it's only thanks to you that we've come this far'_ **

. . .

_//It was like a nightmare_

_And it's pain for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember the day of grief_

_Now it's strange for me_

_I could see your face I could hear your voice//_

. . .

            Levi stared down at Erwin, he couldn't believe he would have to make this choice. He knew he would have to do what was best for humanity to survive. He knew that Eren and Mikasa wanted Armin saved, they were family after all, they only had each other. Just like Levi had Erwin and Hanji, from the beginning. He was able to be here today because of Erwin, and now what? He was dying, like he said he would, but he left the choice to Levi. He had to make a choice that he would regret the least.

. . .

**_'If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you'_ **

. . .

_//Remember the day we met_

_And it's pain for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember the day we dreamt_

_It's pain for me_

_I could see your face I could hear your voice//_

. . .

            It was as Hanji said, there where many people they wanted to bring back, but you soon realize that everyone you love would eventually die, whether it was being eaten by titans, or by old age. Either way, no matter how painful, we must keep moving forward. Levi took out the syringe and prepared it, then he gently took Erwin's arm. He thought back to the night he overheard Armin telling Eren and Mikasa about the ocean, his last conversation with Erwin, confronting his uncle. They all cared about something, fought for it even. Suddenly Erwin pulled his arm away from Levi. He stared down in shock, clearly not expecting that. "Erwin?" he called softly.

. . .

**_'Give up on that dream and die, lead those new recruits into hell. And I will take down the Beast Titan'_ **

. . .

Levi couldn't believe it, he would have to lose him.

. . .

**_'Levi. . .Thank You'_ **

. . .

_//Can't look back_

_They will not come back_

_Don't be afraid_

_It's time after time_

_So, once again I'm hiding in my room_

_The peaceful times are what make us blind//_

. . .

            "What the hell Erwin, why are you doing this to me?" He stared at the male. He clenched his fists, how could the bastard actually leave? He lost Isabel and Farlan, his team, now Erwin. What more did he have to bare? How much more pain was he supposed to take? "Don't you remember? I was supposed to kill you. Why are you pulling this shit now?" he blinked as tears escaped and slid down his cheeks. "Why are you giving up now? What are we supposed to do? Dumping all your duties on Hanji and me, that isn't like you eyebrows."

. . .

**_'Our comrades are watching us. . .they want to know what the objective is that they forfeited their lives for. Because the battle is not over'_ **

. . .

_//"See you can't fly if you never try"_

_you told me oh, long ago_

_But you left the wall outside the gate_

_And more than ever, it's real//_

. . .

            "Tch" he scoffed before fixing Erwin's clothes. "If you're going to leave me, the least you could do is look decent." His hand shook as he gently fixed Erwin's hair, his breathing was dying down, it would be any moment now. Levi looked down at Erwin's patch before pulling out his knife and carefully cutting it off, he gave Petra's away to the soldier morning his friend, he was losing the man that pulled him from the underground, he would keep this one. No one was going to take that away from him. He pressed his lips to the patch as he closed his eyes. His heart seeming to slow down much like Erwin's.

. . .

**_'I. . .really just wish I could go to that basement. . .'_ **

. . .

            Levi gently tucked the patch safely away. He glanced down at Erwin again, he would fulfill Erwin's dream. "I'll go there for you Erwin, I promise, rest easy now eh? You'll need it, because when we meet again, I'm kicking your ass." He sighed and leaned down before pressing a kiss to his eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally. . .his lips. It would be the last he would feel them. They wouldn't have anymore talks in bed, about their future, the present, Levi felt his heart break. He was losing his friend, his lover, Erwin took one of his wings along with his heart.

            How was he supposed to fly with one wing? He would have to bottle everything up again, and keep moving forward, Erwin would want nothing less, and neither would Levi, if the roles had been reversed. He knew what he had to do. He pressed a final goodbye kiss to Erwin's lips before standing and grabbing the syringe again, and made his way towards Armin.

. . .

_//It was like a nightmare_

_And it's pain for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember the day we dreamt_

_Now it's strange for me_

_I could see your face I could hear your voice//_

. . .

**_'Eren, the difference between your judgment and ours is something that arises from the gap in our experience. But not relying on something like that is just fine. Choose. Whether you should believe in yourself, or believe in the Survey Corps, myself included.'_ **

. . .

**_'I myself don’t know… I never have. Whether I believed in my own abilities, or whether I believed in the decisions of my trusted comrades, in the end no one ever knew what the outcome would be. So I guess… you have to do your best to make a decision that you won’t regret.'_ **

. . .

_//Remember the day we met_

_And it's pain for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember the day we dreamt_

_And it's pain for me_

_I could see your face I could hear your voice//_

. . .

**_'A lot of the times, you're going into a situation you know nothing about. So what you need is to be quick to act... and make tough decisions in worst-case scenarios.'_ **

. . .

_//Sing for the reluctant heroes_

_Oh Give me your strength_

_Your lives are too short_

_Sing for the reluctant heroes_

_I wanna be brave like you//_

. . .

**_'If we only focus on making the best moves, we will never get the better of our opponent.'_ **

. . .

**_'When necessary, we must be willing to take big risks, and be prepared to lose everything. Unless we change how we fight, we cannot win.'_ **

. . .

            When everything calmed down, they picked a spot for Erwin, underneath a tree in full bloom, still standing despite the circumstances. Hanji had paid their respects before gently patting Levi's shoulder and leaving him alone. "I guess this is it huh eyebrows? There aren't much of us left now. . .that bastard took Reiner, I was so close Erwin, but he got away. Don't worry though, I'll make sure I'll kill him, I promised you after all."

            Levi adjusted Erwin's swords above his grave. "You had no choice but to become a demon, we were the ones that wished that upon you, and just when you were freed from this hell of a world, I tried to bring you back. But now it's time to let you rest, your lucky I suppose, to be leaving before us, it looks like we will have to endure this cruel world a little longer." He sighed and looked away. "We are headed to the basement Erwin, we're going to get to the bottom of this, I promise." He stayed there a moment more before turning on his heel to meet up with Hanji.

. . .

He didn't see, however, the ghostly vision of the Commander smiling at his back 'Thank you, once again Levi. .' he said as his image was carried away with the wind.

. . .

_//"See you can't fly if you never try" you told me oh, long ago_

_But you left the wall outside the gate_

_Now more than ever, it's real//_


End file.
